Goody Bye's are always Hardest
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Ruka watches as his true love slips away from his grasp, as he tries ever so hard to let go of the angel that lit up his day.


Good Bye's are always Hardest

By: Unrequited Love 143

XxXxX

It is a cold chilly day. The wind was howling wildly as it blew cold wind around, breaking the warmth of an auburn hair, hazel eyed angel. She shivered slightly trying not to show her weakness to the cold, while sitting on the lush green ground in front of the sakura tree. She waited patiently under the new bud tree as a young boy with raven dark hair and crimson eyes walked towards her. She notices him and waves her hand wildly at the young boy without saying a word. Her teeth chatter ever so slightly that you have to pay close attention to notice.

The boy reveals a sort of annoyed face, but deep in his eyes show worry and anxiety as he nears the girl. He tries to keep his cool as he walks over to the girl he loves with all his heart. He sits beside her as she eagerly inches closer to him and his warmth. He pretends to act annoyed at this gesture as he feigned his distaste of holding her ever so gently against him. The girl looks relieved and makes herself comfortable in his embrace.

They sit there who knows how long content being so close to each other, not noticing the menacing clouds approaching closer and closer towards the school or me for that matter. I glance at my watch and notice school's been over for quite awhile now. I sit a good distance away from the couple, with hope that they do not see me. I wanted to go over to them and intervene… but who knew how much time left there would be for them. The kuro-neko sitting over there could lose his life any night now and shatter the heart of the bubbly ray of sunshine sitting beside him. I decided to watch them a bit longer as I leave them be. I do not know really as to why I was here in the first place. I knew there was no reason to be here but for some reason my feet just brought me here to watch them.

I watch them a while longer as the girl inches her face closer to the boy's. They share a silent but passionate kiss as their image starts to get blurry. My heartstrings tug at me as my tears, welling up in my eyes, falling quietly down my face, blur everything I look at. I brush them away swiftly as I notice them break apart reluctantly, trying to catch their breath. They glance at their phones and decide to go inside. They walk towards my direction as the angel notices me as I get up form my sitting position. She lets go of the hand that is holding hers ever so tightly so that she can run over to my side, even if it is just for a brief moment to hug me and greet me hello.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" she says happily as she hugs me softly. I smile at her as I greet her and my best friend. "Hey Mikan, Natsume." Natsume just gives a nod as he looks at me with a perplexing face. I inquire "Ummm… anything wrong?" He just shakes his head back and forth implying a no. Mikan latches her hand to Natsume's once again before giving me a one-armed hug. She quickly asks me while hugging me "You ok?" I just nod my head and respond "Why?" "You look like you were crying." She said as she pulled away from me. I just shake my head making hand motions towards my eyes while saying "Dust." "Ohh!" she exclaimed. "That always happens to me! It always makes me tear up too!" she says happily as she giggled. Natsume gave me a look of regret, since he probably knew the real reason to why I was crying. I give him a quick look of happiness for him in my eyes, saying more then unspoken words. _I love the both of you dearly, and I am glad that you are with her. Do not let go of that hand that you hold so dear. _He then smiles at me genuinely as saying _thank you for everything you have done for me._ They walk away hand-in-hand as I stand there letting all my anger and sadness out of me. Trying hard to move on from the girl I cherish that is now and will always be with my best friend.

I knew in the ending he would get her. No matter how much he tried to push her away and deny his feelings for her, his body, soul and mind ached for her. She was his light that will pull him out of the pit of despair that he has wallowed through alone, without being comforted by anyone. He needed her warmth that he could not acquire on his own by his alice, and fill him with emotions he never felt before.

I sit on the ground silently crying my eyes out. Trying to end my hurt, sadness, selfishness… all my feelings. I wanted to become numb. Not think about anything else at the moment. I felt the rain come down quite hard as I make no effort to move from my spot. The only thing I'm thinking is, will _I_ be ok again one day? I'm glad though that Mikan showed me the feeling of love but… As I'm lost in my thoughts I feel the rain stop pouring down on me. Yet I hear the faint pitter platter of rain falling on an object and on the ground itself. It hasn't stop raining yet it wasn't falling on me anymore. I glance behind me and see Mikan's best friend Hotaru holding an umbrella for me. She stands tall and silent as she shields me from the rain, as I let my emotions out. Then I think about the question, am I going to be ok again as I look up into her lavender eyes with hope. _Maybe there is hope after all._


End file.
